It's a girl!
by drade666
Summary: Drade has a surprise for the whole group when she suddenly reveals that she's pregnant for a second time but what happens when complications threaten both her's and her baby's lives.


_**It's a girl!**_

The angel tablet is now safe with Cas and life has calmed a little but things aren't done yet after all there was still the little matter of finishing the gates of hell and perhaps killing Naomi. Drade walked into the diner where the group had decided to meet for some well deserved dinner together even Tanner showed up to join in however Drade was carrying a secret, one she'd carried for 4 months now. While waiting for a table Drade turned to face a painting on the wall that's when Teresa took great notice of the slight extend of Drade's stomach.

"Um…Drade? Can I speak with you outside for a moment please?" Teresa asked trying to be subtle.

"Why?" Drade asked in confusion as she turned to face the young huntress, Teresa didn't say a word all she did was gesture with her hand on her stomach hinting at a baby bump. Drade immediately became alarmed that Teresa had noticed considering she'd been trying to keep it a secret until the right moment when she could tell Gabriel about it.

"Yes outside is a great idea" Drade agreed moving towards the door with Teresa while the others got a table with very confused looks on their faces.

"What?" Drade asked once Teresa was out side with her, little Melody firmly in her arms.

"Are you pregnant?" Teresa asked bluntly

"No, why would you think that?" Drade lied

"Drade, your such a liar cause even for you, your showing" Teresa stated as Drade placed a hand on her stomach then averted her gaze.

"How far?" Teresa asked

"4 months" Drade stated simply as she looked back at Teresa with an annoyance building in her voice.

"And Gabriel doesn't know?" Teresa asked having noted that Gabriel wasn't fawning all over Drade like he had when she was pregnant with Tanner.

"No" Drade answered swiftly

"Well are you gonna tell him?" Teresa asked

"No!" Drade emphasized this time

"What? Then what's your plan? Just show up one day with a baby?" Teresa asked furrowing her brow at Drade's odd decision to keep the baby a secret from Gabriel.

"Well if you hadn't noticed we've been a little busy, what with closing the gates of hell and all" Drade pointed out with a smug look on her face.

"You need to tell him" Teresa insisted but was interrupted when her toddler brought up an awkward question.

"Mommy? Where do babies come from?" Melody asked Teresa's eyes shot to her toddler in her arms then she stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Ha, ha good luck with that one" Drade stated then walked back into the diner

Drade sat down at the table next to Gabriel a smile crossing his face as she scooted in next to him. Teresa sat next to Sam then handed him Melody who he sat on his lap while Tanner gave a little wave at her then suddenly Melody looked up at Sam with wide, curious eyes.

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Melody asked

Teresa choked on her water while Drade snorted a laugh from across the table with Gabriel following suit. Sam furrowed his brow then tilted his head at his little girl wondering what had spurred such a question from the little one.

"Where did that come from my little angel?" Sam asked her as he let her stand on his thighs.

"How're they gonna get the baby out of Drade's tummy?" Melody asked in her toddler talk. Drade nearly spewed her drink this time along with Dean and Gabriel while Tanner turned his attention to his mother with shock on his face along with Sam.

"Sam put a cork in your child!" Drade gritted out through clenched teeth as Sam pulled Melody closer.

"Drade!" Sam hissed

"I mustn't have heard that right," Gabriel said trying to sort out what was just said

"No, No you didn't it's all in her imagination" Drade lied trying to keep the baby a secret

"No its not! There's a baby in your tummy and I want to know how it's coming out!" Melody said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Your…. your…uh…um…" Gabriel stammered as he tried to find the words he was searching for.

"Wow you need to use that word more often if it shuts him up so easily," Dean said taking a swig of coffee.

"How long have you…?" Gabriel trailed off still a little bewildered

"4 months" Drade finally caved

"4 months! But that means…" Gabriel trailed off again his gaze shifting to Drade's stomach. Drade simply nodded knowing what he was thinking that it was getting awfully close to the time she'd have to give birth.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked knowing Drade knew

"A girl" Drade stated simply as Gabriel's hands came to rest on her stomach

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Tanner asked still a little shell-shocked

Drade smiled warmly at her mate then felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach but at first she thought it was merely the baby kicking. Drade leaned back for a second to relax hoping that the baby would settle down but the feeling wasn't going away simply getting worse. Drade came to a rather abrupt realization as the pain continued, looking up she started to move out of the booth but stopped when the pain returned getting everyone's attention.

"Drade? Are you okay?" Teresa asked

"We may have a small problem" Drade stated her voice strained as she bore the pain that seemed more intense then she'd ever remembered it being with Tanner.

"What?" Gabriel jumped in clear concern in his voice

"I'm…ugh" Drade gritted her teeth as the pain intensified, something wasn't right.

"Oh my god! Drade your in labor aren't you?" Teresa asked realizing from her own experience what was happening.

"What?" The whole table asked in unison

"We need to get her to the Impala now!" Teresa barked as she stood up to help Drade up

They drove for a little while but eventually pulled off the side of the road to determine where they were even going. The first consciences was to get her to a hospital but Drade refused to go any where near one so Teresa suggested that they get Drade to a motel room as quick as possible.

"Gabriel you should just fly her there we'll be there soon enough" Teresa told him with Gabriel obviously agreeing.

"No…. we can't" Drade breathed out from the back of the Impala where she was sitting

"Why not?" Gabriel asked

"Cause something's wrong…. I don't want to risk the flight" Drade gritted out the sudden news alarming Gabriel.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Gabriel asked in concern

"It feels different but now we only have at most 15 minutes" Drade stated

"That does it! We're doing this in the Impala then!" Teresa finally decided despite Dean's protests to Drade having her baby in the back of _**his **_baby.

"Sam, take Dean, Gabriel, Melody and Tanner all with you onto that grassy hill over there" Teresa ordered him as she pointed to a grassy hill about a mile away.

"Yeah sure" Sam said not really wanting to argue with Teresa when she was in take-charge mode.

"I'm not leaving her!" Gabriel protested

"Gabriel…. GO!" Drade barked at him

Eventually and reluctantly Gabriel left with the others as Teresa helped get Drade in to a better position for the birth. As the minutes passed it became clear something was wrong, the amount of blood was abnormal as well as the pain Drade was feeling and it was only when the baby was close to being born that Drade had a sudden, horrifying realization.

"The baby isn't coming out, I think it's caught" Teresa stated

"Teresa…I think…the babies injured…" Drade panted out as her body picked up the sensations from the baby.

"What? How?" Teresa asked in confusion

"I was in a fight about a week ago but I didn't think anything had happened" Drade explained

"You idiot! So what do we do?" Teresa asked

"You can't do anything, I have to heal it but…" Drade trailed off cause she knew that during birth her kind weren't suppose to use their abilities cause of the sheer effort it takes to give birth then heal afterwards using any energy during birth could kill them.

"But what?" Teresa asked

"Nothing I'll heal her" Drade stated not bothering to explain to Teresa the fate that awaited her if she did. With the last little bit of strength she had Drade healed her baby then gave a final push allowing her baby to be born, the last thing she heard was the sound of her newborn crying before the world went black.

"She's beautiful," Teresa, stated as she swiftly wrapped the newborn in a blanket but her attention shifted when she didn't hear Drade say anything.

"Drade!" Teresa yelped as she realized Drade was unconscious and barely breathing.

Gabriel was pacing back and forth on the grassy hill where the group had settled to wait for news. Sam watched Gabriel's feet noting how he'd managed to wear a trench from pacing so much.

"Well they'll never get grass to grow there again" Sam stated sarcastically as Gabriel threw him a bitch face.

"What's taking so long?" Gabriel asked his voice wrecked with worry

"I'm sure she's fine" Sam assured Gabriel

"I'm going to go find out" Gabriel said unable to take waiting any longer then took off

When Gabriel arrived back at the Impala he rushed up to Teresa but couldn't see Drade too well cause of his position.

"How is she?" Gabriel asked startling Teresa

"Gabriel! Um…here congrats, it's a beautiful baby girl," Teresa stated handing Gabriel his new daughter while trying to sound as calm as possible.

"What about Drade?" Gabriel asked in concern even though he was thrilled to be holding his new baby.

"I just need to finish treating her okay? Now go back to the boys…. show her off" Teresa encouraged him as she desperately tried to figure out in her head what to do. Gabriel was a little confused but he left with his daughter anyway to show the boys but Sam was no fool having lived through the traumatic birth of his own daughter he recognized the gesture of being handed his new baby then shooed out of the room while Drade tried to help Teresa. Sam subtly worked his way over to the Impala so as to find out exactly what was going on from Teresa.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"She's unconscious and I can't get a pulse!" Teresa stated with concern in her voice

"What do we do?" Sam asked also concerned now

"There's only one person I can think of who might know" Teresa stated as she swiftly got out of the car then closed her eyes to say a swift prayer but not to the angel Sam was expecting. A few seconds later the flap of wings was heard behind them but as they turned to look Sam was surprised to see Lucifer instead of Cas standing there.

"You called Lucifer? Why?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Think about it he's been around for millennia's plus he knows Drade" Teresa explained before going up to Lucifer.

"Well this is a surprise, you summoning me" Lucifer said coyly

"Look there's not much time to explain but Drade's in trouble" Teresa told Lucifer who immediately narrowed his gaze as a serious look crossed his face.

"What sort of trouble?" Lucifer asked his voice lower now

"She was pregnant but the baby suffered an injury about a week ago and Drade used her abilities to heal it now she's…" Before Teresa could even finish Lucifer pushed past her over to the Impala where Drade was currently laying unconscious in the back seat. Lucifer asked no questions he simply got a very serious look on his face then started to look Drade over before getting straight to work on healing her…if he even could.

"Someone should tell Gabriel" Lucifer eventually said while he continued to work on Drade. Teresa knew they should but she was dreading the conversation especially when they end up having to tell Gabriel that his mate may die but Lucifer was right they should let him know. Sam walked with Teresa over to where Gabriel was sitting on the hill holding his newborn while Tanner looked over his shoulder at her.

"Where's Drade?" Gabriel asked when he noticed Teresa and Sam

"Gabriel, we need to talk" Teresa said quietly

"About what?" Gabriel asked as his face dropped at the sudden heavy atmosphere

"Gabriel, Drade's in bad shape, the birth was hard and the baby was hurt so she healed it but now…" Teresa trailed off as a frown crossed her face.

"She used her abilities…that idiot! Why would you let her do that?" Gabriel barked at Teresa in anger but also in concern.

"I didn't…she simply…that is…" Teresa trailed off as guilt hit her square in the gut

"You did! You let her do it and now…" Gabriel trailed off, shifting his gaze down at the little bundle in his arms.

"Step off Gabriel! It wasn't her fault!" Sam shouted at Gabriel

"If she dies I'll show you the wrath of an archangel!" Gabriel shot back

"Alright, that's enough!" Came a powerful smooth voice then suddenly Lucifer was standing in between Sam and Gabriel.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel asked in confusion

"How's Drade?" Teresa asked immediately

"Drade's fine, she's a little exhausted but she should recover" Lucifer informed them as relief washed over everyone.

"Yeah and you two are loud enough to wake the dead" Drade's voice was weak from behind them but still got everyone's attention.

"Drade!" The whole group shouted in unison as Lucifer ran over to catch her before she full on face planted into the ground.

"You idiot! I said for you to rest!" Lucifer scolded her as he eased her to the ground while Gabriel walked over to her then knelt beside her. Tears built in his hazel eyes before he finally leaned in to nuzzle his nose against her cheek then against her nose before resting their foreheads together.

"I thought I lost you" Gabriel whispered

"It'll take more then that to kill me," Drade said before kissing him then turning her attention to the baby in his arms. Drade took her baby from him, cradling her in her arms as she smiled happily down at her.

"What you gonna call her?" Lucifer asked with hand on Drade's shoulder to steady her

"Reeka" Drade said simply as Reeka yawned then finally opened her eyes to reveal they were a true gold color. Melody reached her arms out making grabbing motions towards the baby so Dean put her on the ground so she could go have a look at the new baby. Sam steadied the toddler as she looked into the swaddle to see the baby inside but Reeka already seemed a little aggravated at Melody for some strange reason.

"Cute baby" Melody said as she wiggled a finger in front of Reeka who promptly bit it. Melody yelped then pulled her finger back as she began to cry making Tanner of course come over immediately to sooth her.

"Tanny's my browther" Reeka said in about a 1 year olds voice

"What the…?" Sam asked moving back slightly as everyone else also looked at the baby in surprise.

"Reeka, that's not nice" Drade scolded her newborn for biting Melody then simply shrugged when everyone looked at her in horror.

"Fast growers" Drade said simply knowing that Reeka would grow swiftly just like Tanner had it's what they were. Tanner kissed Melody's finger then held her close to him but when Melody turned back around she stuck her tongue out at the little bundle leading to the shock of the century when Reeka stuck her forked tongue back at her.

"Whoa!" Drade exclaimed as she stared at her baby in confusion

Gabriel immediately looked up at Lucifer in assumption with an annoyed look on his face but Lucifer threw his hands up in front of him.

"No, he had nothing to do with it, it's a rare genetic trait in my kind but I haven't seen it in years" Drade explained as she watched Reeka play with the blanket, grabbing it in her tiny hands then releasing it as she felt the texture.

"Looks like you're just a surprise all around" Drade told her baby with a warm smile as she nuzzled her gently making Reeka laugh. Melody hid in Tanner's shoulder then turned to look over her shoulder again at Reeka pursing her lips together and furrowing her brow.

"Evil baby!" Melody stated then hid in Tanner's shoulder again earning a hardy laugh from everybody.


End file.
